Welcome to Dance Central
by FandomPrincess246
Summary: Crystine and her brothers are new to Dance Central City and are hoping to be another crew at the top of the rankings. Crystine's gonna get a bit sidetracked, however…. What means more to her? Her dancing, or something else…?
1. Welcome!

Chapter 1

Lights shined from the many skyscrapers in the city and lit up the sky. Down in the metro, it reminded dark, except for the lights in the subway train itself. Sitting quietly inside were a trio, one girl and two boys. The boys were younger and had their heads laying on the girl's shoulder as they slept peacefully, the girl trying to stay awake as she texted someone on her phone quietly.

**O**: You almost here? I'm dying! ㈷5

**CD**: Yeah, yeah. Calm down! We're almost there! ㈳6

**O**: Thank gosh! I thought I was gonna wait forever!

**CD**: Now that I think about it, the train just broke down. I'll probably be stuck here for a couple hours…

**O**: NOOOOOO!

The girl, CD or Crystine, as was her real name, laughed at her friend's complaining. It was this friend, in fact, that convinced her to come over to the city he lived in and stay over there. Crystine and the two boys, her brothers, were a dance crew of their very own and her friend had always told her about all the crews in his town. They were supposed to be the best of the best and they had taken that on as a challenge. They were determined to be the best, defeating all who they challenged. The train pulled to a stop and the girl looked up from her phone, looking around as the other few passengers stood up to leave.

"Dudes…c'mon wake up." Crystine said softly, shaking their shoulders as they began to awaken.

"Are we there yet?" The older one yawned.

"Yep! Welcome to Dance Central City boys." The two jumped up excitedly, hugging their sister before pulling her off of the train and past a bunch of slightly annoyed people.

"Calm it down! Nothing's going anywhere!" Crystine laughed, her brothers slowing down once they exited the metro.

"Where is he?" She muttered, looking around for her friend through the crowd of people.

"Chris!" She turned around and caught sight of a tall boy with blue hair that fell over one lighter blue eye and wore a black and yellow jacket over a dark shirt and jeans.

"Oblio!" Crystine grinned from ear to ear as she ran towards her friend with her brothers in tow.

"Hey, Cr–!" Oblio stumbled as Crystine jumped up and hugged him, laughing as he awkwardly shuffled around.

"It's been forever!"

"Yeah, and I nearly forgot how much of a hugger you are. If only you'd taken a bit longer…"

"Hey, you love my hugs and you know it!" Crystine released her friend and smiled up at him as her brothers ran up happily.

"Hey Oblio!" The youngest one shouted.

"Sup, Jam. How're you and Jaz doing?"

"We've been good! Hey, we heard that Glitch lives here too! Does he?" Jaz asked.

"Yeah, he does."

"Yes!" The brothers high fived, grinned at each other before turning back to Crystine.

"Can we see him? Can we?"

"Not now. It's late and we're all tired. Maybe another day, 'kay?"

"Okay…" The duo looked at the ground, frowning sadly.

"Hey, who wants to ride my motorcycle?" Oblio asked, smiling at the looks of excitement on their faces.

"We do!"

"Then follow me!" Crystine giggled as Oblio marched away with her brothers at his heels and marched jokingly behind them.

"Here we are!" Oblio gestured to his shiny motorcycle with a proud smile and chuckled as the brothers climbed into the sidecar.

"Where do I sit?" Crystine asked curiously, looking around for another sidecar.

"You'll be sitting behind me." Oblio explained, tossing Crystine a helmet as he hopped on the motorcycle.

"What?! That doesn't sound very safe! You know, maybe I'll walk. I mean, your place can't be too far from here, right?" Crystine laughed nervously as she put the helmet on her head and shuffled from foot to foot.

"C'mon!" She yelped when Oblio grabbed her hand and placed her behind him on the motorcycle, laughing when she hurriedly threw her arms around his torso. He laughed and drove off, his laughter increasing when Crystine tightened her hold and her eyes closed tightly. Her brothers, on the other hand, shouted and laughed, holding their hands in the air with wide smiles adorning their faces.

"Can you slow down at least?!"

"I don't know what this 'slow' means. Can you define it?"

"Oblio!" He chuckled at Crystine as they continued on until coming across an large house where he parked his motorcycle at the end of the long driveway.

"I hate you sometimes."

"I love you too~" Crystine looked away with pink cheeks and Oblio ruffled her hair playfully before climbing off the motorcycle.

"You owe me."

"Oh? For what?"

"That horrific motorcycle ride."

"I owe you nothing."

"That scared me to death! I thought I was gonna fall off that thing!"

"It's just a motorcycle, Chris. Calm down."

"Don't call me Chris."

"Okay…Chris." Crystine punched Oblio's arm as he laughed, jokingly rubbing his arm as if she'd hurt him.

"Jerk."

"Aww, ya know you love me!"

"Oblio and Crystine sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Hey, let's go inside, shall we? We shall!" Oblio chuckled at Crystine as she hurriedly walked down the driveway to the house. It was a large, two story building at the edge of the city near the beach with lights running down the driveway and palm trees swaying at its sides.

"How do you live here? This must've cost a fortune!"

"I have help."

"How?"

"I don't live alone." Crystine looked at Oblio curiously as he unlocked the front door and swung it open with a flourish as his friend and her siblings gasped in awe. The house was beyond gorgeous. High ceilings, beautiful decor, lights strung casually across the walls.

"Like it?" Oblio asked, laughing at Crystine as she stood there in shock.

"How…just…HOW?"

"Dancing. It's my friends, along with my, life. Dance isn't just an activity, it's an art. We appreciate it and show the passion we feel through the rhythmic beats."

"You're a deep dude, Oblio."

"I was until that comment."

"Hey, Oblio's back!" Someone yelled from the staircase, their voice followed quickly by footsteps rushing downstairs.

"Glitch!" Jam and Jaz yelled in unison, running over to their friend who stood, grinning, at the bottom of the stairs. Glitch was the youngest of the dance crew members, with spiky black and green hair, bright clothes, and bright green eyes.

"Wassup, Double J?" He greeted, hugging the others happily.

"Nothing much. Crystine was being a big baby on the motorcycle!"

"That's because, between you, you, and me, she is."

"I can hear you, ya know!" Crystine called out, arms crossed across her chest as she tapped her foot on the hardwood floor.

"C'mon, I'm joking CD!" Glitch said, raising his arms up in surrender with a goofy smile.

"Mhm. Sure you were."

"Nice to know that you know Glitch." Oblio stated, walking in with his usually calm expression. While he was more open around Crystine, he tended to be quieter around anyone else. Guess that's the perks of knowing him longest.

"Yeah, having these two miscreants as brothers helps. Especially when they dyed my hair blue. It still shows." Crystine pulled her straight brown hair over one shoulder, showing Oblio the bright green-blue tips that took over an inch of her hair.

"I like it, personally." Glitch chuckled.

"Not as much as I would've loved the green I wanted it to turn out as."

"Live with the blue-green tints, 'cause they ain't going anywhere anytime soon, thanks to you."

"Aren't we lucky that you like them." Jaz commented with a smug grin.

"You're lucky I didn't spit in your food the next day."

"Touché."

"Wanna meet the rest of the crew? Well, the ones that are awake anyway." Glitch asked, gesturing up the stars.

"Why not?"

"Aren't you tired?" Oblio asked.

"Sleep can wait. I wanna meet your friends first." Crystine said, hiding her yawn as they followed Glitch up the stairs.

"The new guys are here!" Glitch shouted once he'd reached the second floor, gesturing to Crystine, Jaz, and Jam as the followed closely behind. In the room they immediately entered, there was a big leather couch in front of a TV with a glass coffee table and paintings lining the walls. On the couch sat four people, two girls and two boys.

"My name's Emilia." The girl with tan skin and dark hair introduced, waving to the trio with a friendly smile.

"Sup, I'm Mo." The one in a bright shirt with a hood that covered his face said.

"I'm Lil'T." A girl around Glitch's age with dark skin and hair greeted them.

"Hey! I'm Bodie!" Said a guy with blond hair and friendly blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you." Crystine said, waving nervously to the group.

"Relax, they won't bite! Well, I can't say anything about Lil'T…" A pillow from the couch hit Glitch in the head hard enough to make him stumble as said girl laughed.

"Oh, you wanna go?"

"Bring it!"

"Hey hey hey! Not now! Not with guests!" Bodie interrupted, stepping between the two before something could get bad. He looked up at Crystine and smiled, his blue eyes locking with her own silvery ones before she turned away with a light blush.

"I'm Jaz! This is my little brother, Jam!" Jaz introduced, gesturing to his brother. Both looked remarkably alike, save for their clothing and hair styles. Besides that, they had matching brown hair and eyes, pale skin like their sister, but with faint freckles, and mischievous grins.

"Sup, little dudes! You're Glitch's friends?" Bodie asked, bending down so he was at the boy's height level.

"Yes we are!"

"That's scary. Now there's three of them!" Emilia commented with a half joking, half serious smile. Jaz and Jam laughed on unison with Glitch, exchanging plotting looks that made Crystine smirk just slightly.

"Look out. I think they've already got a plan." She chuckled.

"As long as it doesn't involve hair dye." Oblio joked quietly.

"Don't bring that up!" Crystine practically shouted.

"I think they're pretty cool." Lil'T complimented.

"Thanks, but I'd would like them better if I'd intended them to be there."

"Still, I wish I had them. Taye says I ain't old enough for them yet!"

"You want your hair dyed?" Jam asked with a wide smile that meant trouble, especially when matching looks adorned Jax and Glitch's faces.

"Not by you three."

"Doesn't affect us."

"We just got here, boys! Can't you hold off your chaos for a bit longer?" Crystine said.

"No promises!" Jaz answered.

"If you'll excuse us, we have planning to do and they need to unpack to their new room, aka mine." Glitch stated, dragging them away down the hallway as Crystine plopped down on the couch with an exasperated sigh. "They're so much to deal with."

"Trust me, I know how ya feel." Mo chuckled. "Glitch is just as much trouble as them two combined."

"Doubt it. Unfortunately, like T said, now there's three of them."

"Luckily, there're more people for them to bother."

"How many crews live here anyway? This place is like a mansion!"

"It is. Aubrey pays for it, along with a few extra bucks from Angel. We try to help, but it never seems to pay much." Emilia explained, sitting back on the couch.

"Just about all of us live here, except the Glitterati. They live up in that skyscraper covered in their logo." Bodie clarified.

"That explains why this place is so gigantic! Still, it's absolutely beautiful!"

"Thanks." They all chuckled at Crystine's exclamation and she blushed in embarrassment.

"So, what crews are you part of?" She inquired.

"Bodie and I are Team Riptide." Emilia said proudly.

"I'm part of Team Flash4ward with my sis, Taye." Lil'T stated.

"I'm part of Team Hi-Def, right along with Glitch." Mo answered.

"Of course, I don't have a crew." Oblio said with a somewhat sad smile.

"I could've let you be part of the team if you'd let me!" Crystine whined.

"I didn't though. It would be too much trouble."

"No it wouldn't be! I would've been more than happy to let you be part of my crew!" Crystine was about to continue speaking when she interrupted herself with a loud yawn.

"Tired much?" Emilia asked with a chuckle. Crystine nodded, yawning again and rubbing her eyes.

"It was long trip from the East Coast to get here and I'm feeling all jet-lagged."

"I'll show you your room." Oblio stated simply, walking ahead of Crystine as she stood and waved to the others before following. He glanced back at her with a soft smile that was quite caring. He saw himself as her protector at times, with her often energetic nature leading to bad situations that he helped her during. He was almost like a big brother, always watching over her and protecting her when it was necessary. They made it to the end of a longer hallway and he opened the door, setting her suitcase near the door carefully.

"If you need anything, I'm two doors down." Oblio whispered, ruffling Crystine's hair before she entered the room.

"Thanks Oblio." She mumbled sleepily.

"Goodnight."

"Night." He closed the door and Crystine immediately jumped on the plush bed. Within minutes, she fell soundly asleep.


	2. Tour of DCC

Chapter 2

Crystine opened her eyes slowly, yawning quietly before sitting up. A blanket nearly slid off of her, but she grabbed it and wrapped it around herself as she looked around the room. It was simple, with light green walls an wood furniture. The bed sheets were cerulean blue that matched a few chars sitting in the room. There was a floor to ceiling window with white edges on a far wall, giving Crystine a view of the beach and ocean as it crashed against the shore. She stood up, rubbing her eyes as she opened the door and exited the room. Crystine heard talking from downstairs and decided to go see who else was awake. After descending the many stairs, she was finally on the main floor and looked around for someone who had awaken as well. Peeking into the kitchen, she spotted a few of the people she'd met the day before along with another few she hadn't been introduced to. Emilia, who'd seemed to notice her standing at the entryway, smiled and waved her over. Crystine entered shyly, turning her head to the floor when everyone turned their attention to her and sat silently at the table next to Emilia.

"Hey Crystine. How'd ya sleep?" She asked.

"Pretty good, but how'd you know my name?"

"Oblio told the four of us who were awake. He saw you were tired and just took the liberty of introducing you to us for you."

"That was nice, I guess." Crystine mumbled, yawning again.

"You're one of the new ones, right?" Asked a mocha skinned girl with spiked brown hair that had a pink streak in it from her spot across the table. Crystine simply nodded and the girl smiled.

"I'm Taye. Nice to meet ya." Crystine managed a small grin as she shook Taye's hand.

"You met anyone else yet?"

"Emilia, Bodie, Glitch, Lil'T, and Mo. Oblio and I've been friends forever and he's the one that convinced to come here."

"Nice. Well, allow me to introduce you. The one over there," Taye pointed to the end of the table where a girl with bubblegum pink hair and stormy grey eyes sat, "is Dare. Next to her is MacCoy." Taye gestured to a guy with orangey hair who was asleep with his head resting on his arms.

"Angel's upstairs doing whatever he does and Aubrey's still sleeping. The Glitterati twins are at their place and it's the same situation with Rasa and Lima."

"Mhm…" Crystine felt herself getting tried and only fully awake when her forehead hit the tabletop. A few of the table's occupants began laughing and Crystine blushed in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, MacCoy's done that plenty of times before, isn't that right, MacCoy?" Dare said in a smooth British accent.

"What?! I'm awake!" MacCoy shouted, quickly raising his head from the table. Crystine giggled and grinned thankfully at Dare who winked with a knowing look. Bodie, who'd been cooking something on the stove a moment earlier, placed a plate of pancakes in front of Crystine and her stomach grumbled at the smell.

"Thank you!" She merely mumbled before devouring the delicious breakfast food.

"You're welcome." Bodie chuckled as he served everyone else and sat down with his own plate.

"Have you and your brothers ever been to DCC before?"

"DCC?"

"Dance Central City."

"Nope. This is our first time here. We were always a dance crew over in Boston, but I've wanted to see this place, since I heard such good things from Oblio."

"You danced over in the East Coast?"

"I'd say we were the best over there."

"Really?"

"Really."

"We'll have to test that statement, huh Emilia."

"It'd be interesting." Emilia agreed.

"I should say the same about you. Oblio's told me about how great of dancers you all are."

"The top dancers in the city."

"That's incredible!"

"Thanks."

"So you said you haven't been here?"

"Never in my life."

"We can show you around if you want. I can already assume Mo and Glitch will help your brothers."

"I don't know if Mo can handle them…and I kinda deem myself responsible of them."

"Are you there mom? They aren't little kids."

"Hey, they're fourteen! That's pretty young compared to any of us."

"They have T and Glitch, right along with Mo, being the closest to them probably. They'd be fine. Besides, MacCoy would probably watch them Mo to make sure he's doing his job right."

"I can vouch for that." Dare stated.

"What do ya say?" Crystine pursed her lips in thought, looking at the expectant looks on Bodie and Emilia's faces.

"Oh, alright!"

"That's what I like to hear!" Taye said.

"'Cause I'm in, too!"

"I'm fine with it."

"Seeing as you've finished that food of yours," Taye smirked at the few crumbs on Crystine's plate, "you need to get cleaned and changed before going anywhere."

"Probably a good idea." Crystine laughed, putting her plate in the sink and hurriedly going upstairs towards her room. Opening her suitcase, Crystine grabbed her usual (street) clothes and a towel before going back into the hall, where she bumped into a firm chest.

"Are you alright, señorita?" A smooth, Hispanic voice asked. Crystine looked up and met a pair of chocolatey brown eyes. A guy stood before her with slightly messed up, dark brown hair that matched his eyes and tan skin as he looked down at Crystine with a gentlemanly grin.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. S-Sorry about that…" Crystine stammered, looking away shyly.

"It's alright, chica. I should've been looking where I was going." He said, stepping aside to let Crystine pass by him.

"Sorry again about that." She said, not noticing that she was about to bump into the bathroom doorframe until it happened.

"Oww…" She smiled nervously as the guy chuckled and walked into a room diagonal to hers without another word.

"Stupid stupid stupid!" Crystine muttered, smacking her forehead with each word as she stepped into the bathroom (without running into the doorframe, this time) to get ready in peace. After a quick shower, Crystine got dressed and looked at herself in the mirror. She wore dark purple short-sleeved with light blue jeans and her favorite black boots, a simple violet headband holding her hair back. She smiled at her reflection and exited the bathroom before heading back downstairs with that same smile glued to her face.

"Ready, CD?" Emilia asked from where she stood patiently at the front door. She wore a white tank top with torn jeans and sneakers, Bodie standing beside her in a partially unbuttoned, plaid yellow shirt and jeans. Nodding in reply to Emilia's question, Crystine couldn't help but feel her cheeks heat up at Bodie's half buttoned shirt and turned away.

"Alright then, let's head off!" Emilia swung open the door and led them outside as Crystine stuck closely behind them. Not knowing the city, she was terrified of getting lost, so stepping on their heels every once in a while occurred naturally to her staying near someone she knew._ 'This would be easier with Oblio.'_ She thought as Emilia and Bodie pointed things out to her and she nodded or hummed quietly in response. She was actually quite amazed with Dance Central City and its architecture, the people, the shops, everything. She stared up in awe at the towering skyscrapers and her eyes lit up when anything new caught her eye. Her "guides" found it rather amusing actually, seeing her quietly stare with wide eyes at anything and everything they showed her. After a few hours, they'd stopped for lunch at a small restaurant near the beach.

"So, what'd ya think?" Emilia asked eagerly, setting her food aside for a moment and looking at Crystine with an expectant look.

"It's amazing! I love everything so far! The people seem pretty nice, the skyscrapers are cool, and the beach is gorgeous. I don't know why I didn't come here sooner." Crystine took a giant bite out of her veggie burger, smiling broadly as Emilia laughed. During their tour, Crystine had gotten to know Riptide a bit more as they learned more about her. They seemed like a nice and rather friendly crew that Crystine thought she'd have joined them, had she not already had her own crew. Emilia was somewhat of a tomboy with a sweet personality who loved anything athletic, including dancing. Bodie was the classic nice guy mixed with the boy next door who was as athletic as Emilia and an overall sweetheart. Overall, they were pretty cool people.

"So you two are one of the top crews around here?" Crystine asked curiously.

"Proudly so. Us and everyone back at the house are at the top of the food chain, though Aubrey would argue she's above us." Emilia answered, her tone somewhat annoyed at the mention of Aubrey's name.

"What's everyone else like? I mean, I met them, but I still don't really know any of them."

"Most of them are easily approachable. Flash4ward's a nice crew and pretty open about their opinions, Hi-Def's our troublemakers, we're awesome, D-Coy's a bit odd but still cool, and Oblio's the quiet one. The Glitterati and Aubrey…are a whole different story."

"What's up with them? Aubrey can't be that bad and the Glitterati sound cool."

"It's the name, isn't it?"

"Maybe…" Emilia chuckled as Bodie smiled a Crystine and she looked down with cheeks that glowed a faint pink.

"The Glitterati are stylish, rich, and by all means cool. Unfortunately, they're conceited and view themselves above the rest of us. We've managed to become tolerable to them at least. Aubrey is Angel's opposite in their crew, Lu$h, to sum it up. She's rich, overconfident, and slightly vain."

"She's a good guy though, so I wouldn't worry about it too much." Bodie reassured.

"You say that about everyone, B." Emilia stated, smiling.

"Only because its true."

"The good guy who's always been that way is Bodie. Don't forget that." Emilia mumbled to Crystine, laughing quietly with her as Bodie looked at them in confusion.

"What're you talking about?"

"How great of a person you are, B!"

"Mhm."

"It's true. Kinda." Crystine added, earning another one of Bodie's signature grins that seemed to light up the room.

"I'd hope so." Crystine smiled back him before returning her attention to her food. They ate and finished their food in no time and were soon back outside, touring what was left of the city. Around the end of the day, when the sun was just beginning to set, the three walked across the bench and chatted casually as the waves crashed against the shore. Once they all stood on the front porch of house/mansion, Emilia opened the door and was nearly hit in the face with silly string. Luckily, she ducked out of the way alongside Bodie before it was too late. Crystine on the other hand, wasn't fast enough.

"Great…! Boys!" She yelled, stomping inside and looking for her brothers. If anyone was behind randomly flying silly string, it was her brothers.

"Incoming!" Glitch laughed as he sprayed half a can of the string on Crystine, laughing more when she began chasing him all around downstairs while more string came at her from his accomplices. Mo appeared from around a corner and sprayed them both, laughing all the way as they raised their arms in defense.

"Unbelievable! I trust you with my brothers and this happened! Where's everyone else?" Crystine asked, tapping a foot impatiently with her arms crossed wants her chest as the four culprits stood before her.

"D-Coy left to meet Lu$h and the Glitterati at some nightclub and Oblio's hiding in his room." Glitch explained.

"In my defense, I didn't support this…originally." Mo added.

"Originally?" Crystine pursed her lips, taking a hand and running it through her hair in an attempt to rid herself of the silly string.

"Ugh, where'd you even get this?" Glitch, Jam, and Jaz all pointed at each other as Mo gestured to all three of the little troublemakers.

"I'd say unbelievable, but it's entirely believable, unfortunately." She sighed.

"So…we're sorry and we'll never do it again, okay, bye!" Jaz practically shouted in a hurried tone as he tried to leave the room, pulling Glitch and Jam behind him.

"Not so fast, you three." They groaned and sat down on the couch in the now messy living room, looking up at Crystine quietly.

"Jaz, Jam, we just arrived and you're trashing their gorgeous home? Glitch, you should definitely know better by now, too."

"Skip the lecture and get to the punishment."

"Clean the entire house before tomorrow and I expect it to be spotless."

"You can't be serious." Glitch said, giving Crystine a look of disbelief. She stared back with a stern, intimidating look.

"Yeah, she's serious." Jam muttered, he and Jaz standing up quickly before grabbing each of Glitch's arms and bolting from the room to begin their clean up job.

"Yeah, you clean up your mess!" Mo said, grinning innocently as Crystine raised an eyebrow at him.

"Kids, right?"

"Don't think they're the only ones with this job."

"You gotta be joking."

"Trust me when I say I'm not."

"You aren't the boss of me!"

"Your house, your mess." Mo opened his mouth to counter her but shut it instantly after seeing her intimidating stare.

"Fine…"

"Thank you, Mo!" Crystine said sweetly, waving as he left to help the troublesome trio. "Wow, you handled that well." Emilia chuckled.

"It comes with cleaning up my brother's messes so often and getting sick of it. If I don't make them, they'll never learn."

"How many times have you made them have cleaning duty?"

"Too many."

"Let's hope we can fix that." Crystine smiled politely at Emilia and she returned the grin.

"I'll be upstairs, getting set for bed. If ya need anything, I'm the first door on the right end of the hall." Crystine nodded, taking a seat on part of the couch that didn't have silly string and laid down comfortably.

"Tired?" Bodie asked.

"Between that day long tour and dealing with the trio, definitely."

"It'll get better, eventually."

"Let's hope so."

"I'll be in the game room. You know where that is." With that, Crystine was left alone, laying on the couch to supervise her brothers and Hi-Def as they cleaned the house. Time passed by slowly as she laid there and she grew tired as seconds became minutes and minutes became hours. She was nearly asleep when she heard someone plop down on the couch followed by soft snores. She glanced to the other end of the couch and saw the people she'd been supervising sleeping soundly, tried from their hours of work that seemed to have paid off. The house was most definitely better than when it'd started out. The front door opened and she looked up to see D-Coy enter, right along with the two people who were probably from Lu$h. One was the guy she'd run into that morning and the other was a girl with curly red hair and emerald green eyes. They all seemed exhausted but like they'd had a fun time.

"Whatcha doing here, Chris?" Dare asked, removing her heart shaped sunglasses to see her better.

"I needed to watch these four clowns." Crystine mumbled, pointing to said four and where they slept.

"You were their babysitter?" MacCoy asked with a small chuckle.

"Pretty much. They made this place look like a tornado raged through and I made them fix it."

"Well, they did a good job." The guy she'd met said, smiling as he looked around the house.

"Maybe." _'I think her name's Aubrey.'_ Crystine thought when the redhead spoke, lifting a piece of silly string and throwing it away.

"I'm sorry, but who're you?"

"I nearly forgot! Aubrey, Angel, this is Crystine. She and her brothers are gonna be staying with us from now on!" MacCoy said, clapping a hand on Crystine's shoulder.

"Hola, chica. I believe we've met before, no?" Angel said, walking over to Crystine and holding out a hand politely.

"No, I mean yes! I'm Crystine." She stammered, taking Angel's hand in her own. He shook it once and placed a kiss on her knuckles, smiling charmingly as her cheeks began to flare up.

"Please ignore his flirtatious behaviors. They're too annoying to deal with." Aubrey stated, rolling her eyes and crossing her eyes.

"Ah, but you don't mind it."

"Trust me, I do."

"Hard to get." Angel muttered jokingly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, señorita."

"That's what I thought. Well, it's late and I need beauty sleep. It was nice meeting you, Crystine." Aubrey yawned, stretching before she went upstairs without another word.

"So you've been laying here for hours watching them?" Angel asked curiously, Crystine nodding tiredly.

"Responsible. That's great! Look at you, making such good impressions!" MacCoy said.

"MacCoy, she's probably tired. Aren't you?" Again, Crystine nodded.

"We'll let you rest then. C'mon guys." Dare said, dragging a reluctant MacCoy behind her as Angel looked down at Crystine as she lay silently on the couch, eyes drooping as she yawned.

"Buenas noches." He mumbled, giving her a friendly smile before shutting the light off and leaving just as she lulled herself to sleep.


	3. Dance Battles!

Chapter 3

"Ready?"

"This isn't gonna work."

"Yes it will! On the count of three. One…two…" The blaring sound of an air horn went off and Mo leaped from the couch as Jaz, Jam, and Glitch rolled on the floor with laughter.

"Not cool, Triple Trouble! Not cool!" Mo said, glaring at the three as they continued to laugh.

"Triple Trouble…I like it!" Jam said, Glitch and Jaz nodding in agreement. "We have to keep up the reputation for that title." Glitch added.

"We can start by waking up Crystine." Jaz suggested, holding the airborne in his hands with a mischievous smirk. Jam and Glitch sat on the floor, stifling their giggling, as Jaz slowly approached his sleeping sister. The air horn went off obnoxiously in Crystine's ear, though she only stirred slightly and rolled over on the couch, still asleep. The trio seemed confused and tried again, the sound of the horn ringing loudly throughout the house. Still, Crystine didn't wake up.

"WAKE UP!" Jaz yelled, pouting when Crystine didn't respond.

"Man, CD's a deep sleeper." Mo commented, smirking when the trio continued trying to wake her up.

"Half of the house is probably awake by now! How is she still asleep?!" Glitch whined.

"She's learned to tone us out if we try something like this." Jam stated miserably.

"You've done this before?" Mo asked.

"Plenty of times."

"That explains it."

"The only difference is," Crystine sat up, looking at them all with pursed lips, "I can hear you perfectly. Don't try to do that again."

"How are you suddenly awake?!"

"You learn a thing or two living with the dynamic duo over here."

"Smart."

"Too bad they don't know how to be quiet." The five of them looked at the staircase and saw every member of the household standing there, some looking like they were already awake before the commotion but others had obviously just woken up. The one who'd spoken, Aubrey, was one of the latter.

"I'm talking to Oblio about this idea of his later…" She muttered under her breath.

"I'll have this handled eventually." Crystine promised in a apologetic tone.

"Sorry for waking all of you."

"It's fine. Most of us we're awake anyway." Lil'T said with a small yawn.

"For how long?"

"Well, we already made and ate breakfast. Most of us anyway." Bodie said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Without me? That hurts." Crystine joked, though she smiled softly.

"It's in the microwave. You can heat it up when you're hungry."

"Cool!" Jaz and Jam exclaimed in unison, running to the kitchen with their sister close behind as she told them not to run in the house for fear of them breaking everything. What a (nagging?) motherly big sister, right? The siblings all are quitely. Oddly enough, food was the only thing that seemed to silence the rowdy boys and let Crystine eat peacefully.

"You're welcome." Bodie chuckled from the entryway, entering the kitchen with a few others entering behind him.

"Sooo, I was thinking since you three are a dance crew…" Taye started, sitting across from Crystine with a sly grin.

"You'd be willing to have a dance battle!" Lil'T finished from the seat she'd taken beside her own sibling.

"Really?" Crystine asked with genuine surprise.

"Yes really! You three are pretty good, according to Oblio and I wanna see this for myself!" Taye said, smiling as she spoke.

"Besides, we were gonna be going to a few in the city today, if you're up to that as well." Lil'T stated.

"Are you serious?"

"One hundred percent serious."

"I'm in! What do ya say boys? Wanna show them what we're made of?" Crystine turned to her brotherly duo, who were both staring wide-eyed at Crystine and glancing at each other. They exchanged a look and smiled, nodding in silent agreement before turning back to face Taye and Lil'T.

"We're in!" They shouted with matching grins.

"Great! I hope you got crew gear, 'cause you're gonna want to make your mark on the wannabes out there!" Crystine nodded, grabbing her empty plate and placing it in the sink before rushing upstairs. She heard Jaz and Jam hurrying up the staircase as well once she'd made it to her bedroom. Grabbing her clothing, she hurried to the bathroom, took a quick shower, and got dressed as fast as she possibly could. It was a simple, v-neck tank top with black and white stripes that had a thin, blue undershirt beneath it and a pair of fingerless gloves. She also wore a pair of dark blue jeans and black boots with her hair pulled into a high ponytail and her bangs falling in her face. With an excited smile glued to her face, Crystine rushed out of the bathroom and down the stairs. Her brothers, it seemed, had been much faster in getting ready, seeing as they were already waiting for her. Jaz had a black vest over a silvery-grey shirt and Jam wore a grey vest with a black shirt, both pairing that with blue jeans and black and blue sneakers.

"What took you so long?" Jaz asked jokingly.

"Unlike you, I get ready properly and don't take a five minute shower." Crystine answered with a playful smirk.

"I'll have you know it takes six minutes!"

"Wow, excuse me! SIX minutes!"

"Are you two done?" Taye asked, walking over to them with Lil'T and Oblio.

"I think so." Jam muttered, smiling.

"Good, 'cause we don't have time! A dance battle waits for no one!"

"Let's go!" Jaz and Jam ran through the front door with Lil'T and Taye hurrying behind them to make sure they didn't get in trouble. Oblio walked quietly besides Crystine, chatting idly with her at the back of their group.

"Prepared to win your first dance battle?" He asked.

"I don't know…I mean, your friends must be amazingly talented to be the top crews in the whole city." Crystine stated, twirling a strand off hair nervous around her finger.

"You'll be fine. Just dance like you usually do and you'll be fine."

"That's it? Compared to them though…"

"Chris, look at me." Crystine looked up at Oblio, silvery eyes connecting with his blue ones.

"You were so excited earlier! You're gonna do fine. Stop being so self-conscious about it, okay?"

"If you say so."

"Great! Besides, that attitude doesn't suit you…confidence and a bubbly attitude is what I'm use to seeing."

"You two done? We're there!" Lil'T called as she and the other three entered a mini-golf course that many other people were entering as well.

"A golf course?" Crystine asked, confused.

"The place is more of a hang out than an actual course." Oblio explained as they followed their friends inside.

"Mostly people wanting a chance to beat Taye and Lil'T at a battle come here."

"So this is their territory?"

"You could say that." Oblio smiled as Crystine looked around curiously. What grabbed Crystine's attention was the boom box was sitting at the ninth hole of the course where most of the people were gathered.

"Who's ready for this?" Someone called out and the crowd cheered excitedly as Taye and Lil'T stepped forward confidently. Two guys stepped up to the challenge the girls presented, smug looks on their faces. They clearly thought they could win. Taye smiled and pressed play on the boom box, Rude Boy by Rihanna playing loudly through the speakers. Crystine watched with interest as Lil'T and Taye began dancing with such skill as the challengers tried to keep up. Flash4wrd moved quickly and smoothly as the music played, grinning all the way. Their fans and reps cheered in support, Jaz and Jam being part of the cheers while dancing off to the side. Crystine grinned, chuckling along with Oblio at her brothers before turning her attention back to the dance battle. The song was reaching its end and the winners already seemed obvious. The song finished and they posed, smirking at the challengers who walked away in defeat as the crowd cheered.

"We know you doing the best you can. It's just not good enough!" Taye said with a smirk as the boys grumbled and left.

"Quiet down everyone! We're gonna have a new crew in the mix today!" Everyone got quiet at this and began whispering among themselves, wondering who the mysterious crew was.

"CD, get over here!" Jax and Jam grinned from ear to ear, grabbing both of Crystine's hands and leading her to Taye. Taye smiled at them all and Lil'T grinned beside Crystine's siblings.

"This is CD and her brothers, Jaz and Jam. They're here to show you what they got!" Taye said loud enough for everyone to hear as Crystine stared at the ground.

"That said, we'll let them do their thing, if anyone's up for another battle." Lil'T stated, her and Taye walking over to Oblio as Crystine stood there nervously.

"We'll take them on!" Someone called, a boy and girl stepping up to the trio.

"So, what crew are ya?" Crystine looked at her brothers, both smiled softly at her, trying to reassure her. She turned to Oblio, who gave her a thumbs up. Turning back to their opponents, Crystine stood with more confidence as she flashed them a playful grin.

"We're team BreakDown."

"Let's see if you deserve to stand on this stage." The girl said, stretching before she played a song at random.

"Let's break it down!" Jam called out, he and Jaz standing beside Crystine with confident smirks._ 'London Bridge by Fergie…we got this.'_ She thought, taking a deep breath and toning the rest of the world out. As the first words of the song flowed from the speakers, Crystine began dancing perfectly to the song. Her brothers mimicked her moved, dancing behind her with excited smiles, letting the music guide all of the trio's moves. Crystine felt her muscles relax the longer the song went on and she found herself smiling along with her brothers as the music moved and guided her like a puppet on strings. Their opponents seemed surprised, trying to do simple moves as BreakDown's dancing style became a bit more complicated. They struggled to keep up, but began to fumble as Crystine stepped it up, smiling as the beat moved her. The song eventually came to an end and the trip posed, all with matching, victorious smirks.

"Sorry hon, but we both know who this victory belongs to." Crystine stated, high fiving her brothers and laughing lightly, feeling great after her dance. The crowd stayed silent for a while before someone began clapping, then two, then three, until the entire crowd was cheering for team BreakDown.


	4. Memories

Chapter 4

Crystine couldn't help but grin from ear to ear at the sound of the crowd clapping and shouting their support to the new crew. Her brothers jumped around, taking in the praise as they laughed happily.

"You got moves!" Taye remarked, smiling at Crystine when she stepped down from the stage.

"Thanks."

"It's not like our moves, but…" Lil'T joked. "I'm kidding, that was good. Why didn't you three come here sooner?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. Oblio hasn't been able to convince me for years."

"So he's the reason…! How long have you known him?"

"Since we were kids. I'd lost my dog around the playground and it turns out that Oblio had found him. We both loved dancing and went to the same school, too. We've been friends ever since."

"You had a dog?"

"Yep. Doberman. He died just two years ago." Lil'T raised an eyebrow at this to which Crystine looked at her in confusion.

"What?"

"You don't seem the type to own a Doberman, but I'm not here to judge."

"What? Too fragile?"

"I can't think of the word…too…"

"Much like Bodie." Taye commented.

"Like Bodie! That's it! Yeah, he's more of a golden retriever type of guy."

"Hmm…I'd imagine he'd be."

"What're you talking about?" Jaz asked, running up behind the girls with Jam in tow.

"Remember our old dog, Fluffy?"

"You named him Fluffy?" Taye held in a laugh.

"Hey, I got him when I was five! No matter what pet I got, its name would be Fluffy!"

"Man, can't wait to tell everyone else this!"

"Don't you dare!" Taye laughed along with Lil'T as Crystine blushed in embarrassment at her outburst.

"Don't worry, it's between us, you three, and Oblio."

"Thanks, Taye."

"Don't mention it. You up for another dance battle?"

"Definitely!"

"One catch though."

"What?"

"Let's have Flash4wrd face off against BreakDown. You in?"

"She's definitely in!" Jam answered.

"The question is, are you?" Jaz remarked.

"You know it!" Lil'T said, leading them all back to the stage just as another battle ended.

"Pick a song."

"Hey, your turf, your choice." Taye smirked as she messed with the boom box.

"Goodies by Ciara?"

"Don't like the song?"

"Nah, that's not it…" Crystine smirked as she stepped on stage beside her brothers, "…it's just that you picked one of my best songs."

"We'll be the judge of that." The song began and Taye and Crystine immediately lead their team into the dance. Crystine and Taye seemed to mirror the moves perfectly as the music played and Lil'T tried her best to outdo Jax and Jam. Whistles were heard among the crowd as they danced, toning out generally everyone else, besdies each other, as they moved to the beat and lyrics with ease. Crystine hummed along softly, quiet enough so no one else could hear, as she remembered the moves she always danced with this song. As they danced, team BreakDown were able to determine one thing. Flash4wrd was good. Something they weren't very use to was someone better than them. Equal, plenty of times, but better by these standards? It was an amazing challenge, to say the least. Something both sides hadn't had in quite some time and they were savory every moment of it as the song approached it's end. Ending with a pose, both crews looked at each other, speechless.

"Oblio was wrong." Taye raised an eyebrow as Crystine spoke.

"You're much better than he said you were." She smiled at the compliment and shook hands with Crystine.

"I should say the same about you and your brothers. Let's call this a tie."

"I'm cool with that. Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"I can have a rematch someday."

"It's a done deal." They nodded and climbed down from the stage together, chatting as a few from the crew watched on, even more interested in BreakDown as the two crews left the mini-golf course.

"First real dance battle in DCC and it's against one of the top crews in the city. That's so awesome!"

"How long have you been dancing like that?"

"Like what?"

"Skillful."

"Years. It all started with ballet, which I sucked at in the beginning, mind you."

"Why'd ya take it then?"

"'Cause Oblio took it…don't tell him I said that though."

"Oblio took ballet?"

"Yep. His dad wanted him to be skilled in all forms of dance and started off easy with ballet. He'd already taken other dance courses and ballet was his…" Crystine pursed her lips in thought as she tried to recall the memory. "Third form of dance, I think. Honestly though, I was glad to have someone I knew there with me…"

***Flashback***

"…now let's rehearse! One, two, three! One, two, three! Very good! One, two…" The dance instructor did the simple routine as her students copied. One was a girl with choppy brown hair and huge silver eyes in a white leotard and tutu. Crystine. She groaned as her foot slipped and she stumbled on the sleek, hardwood floor. She tried again, this time falling fully on the floor as the other girls laughed their heads off and the teachers shook her head at little Crystine.

"You'll never get it at this rate, Crissy." Crystine blew her bangs out of her face, glaring at the teacher as intimidatingly as a child could.

"Don't call me Crissy!"

"Do NOT raise your voice at me young lady!"

"No! You can't tell me what to do! Besides, I don't WANT to get this stupid dance!" The teacher frowned deeply, walking over to Crystine and grabbing her arm gently, but firmly, as she dragged her to a bench that lined one wall.

"You are going to sit there and learn to behave while we practice, alright? Let's hope you think about your attitude as well, young lady!" The teacher walked away, Crystine crossing her arms and sticking her tongue out when the teacher wasn't looking. She pouted as she sat fuming on the hard bench, watching the other girls in her class perform perfectly and earn compliments from the teacher. The one who earned the most praise, however, was Oblio.

"What a spectacular dancer you are, Oblio!" The teacher remarked, Oblio not responding as he continued to dance in his all black attire. After a few moments, the teacher clapped her hands and announced that it was time for a break, the class dispersing to separate areas of the room as Oblio stood and stared at Crystine with a sad expression. He made his way over to her and her eyes softened at the site of her only friend in the dance class.

"Are you okay?" He asked, sitting down beside Crystine as their legs dangled over the bench, unable to touch the floor.

"No. This dumb class and dances are stupid." Crystine muttered.

"Chris–"

"Don't call me that."

"Crystine, it wouldn't be so bad if you didn't yell at the teacher."

"She yelled at me first…"

"No, you did."

"Who's side are you on?!"

"I'm not taking sides!" Oblio held up his hands in surrender as Crystine sighed, looking down at the floor before turning her attention to the rest of the class. The other girls were all chatting and laughing together, being perfect examples as the teacher smiled politely at them.

"Why can't I be like them?"

"What?"

"Why can't I dance like them? Act like them? Why am I such a brat? Ugh…I wish I was them."

"Who?" Crystine pointed at the girls and Oblio frowned.

"Why would you want to be?"

"Huh?"

"I'm saying you're awesome. Better than them."

"But they're sweet and pretty and they can dance way better than I ever could!"

"They're jerks." Crystine looked over at Oblio, surprised, as he looked back at her with a smile lighting up his whole face.

"They laugh at you every time you mess up. Their tuts are so puffy, they look like pink marshmallows. When they dance, they look like Fluffy trying to dance." This made Crystine laugh, thus making Oblio's smile widen.

"See? They're rude, ugly, and worse dancers than you. You're better than all of them combined…the teacher included."

"You're lying, aren't you?"

"Nope."

"Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear." Crystine smiled brightly at Oblio, her mood lifting in a heartbeat.

"You're so sweet! But…I can't dance."

"With practice you can! Just ignore all of those girls and focus on your dancing. That's what I do." Crystine threw her arms around Oblio, hugging him tightly as he laughed Lilly and hugged back. With break over, Oblio let go of Crystine and ran back to finish the lesson. She watched her friend happily, swinging her legs back and forth as she sat on the bench quietly. Once class was over, Crystine stood up to run to her friend when the teacher stopped her.

"We need to have a talk with your parents." The teacher stated simply, waving Crystine's parents, who, along with the other parents, had entered the room once class had ended.

"Yes, what is it?" Her mother asked, rubbing her round belly while Crystine's father held a small baby boy.

"Your daughter has been nothing but trouble in class! She talks back to her teachers, argues with the other students, and throws constant tantrums! Honestly, I don't know what to do…" Crystine zoned out and began glancing around the room as students began leaving one by one. Her eyes locked with Oblio's where he stood with his father. Oblio frowned, looking at the teacher before tugging on his father's sleeve. His dad kneeled down to Oblio's height as the child whispered something in his ear and pointed at Crystine. His father nodded in understanding and smiled, standing back up and making his way over to Crystine and her parents.

"Excuse me? May I speak with you both for a moment?" He asked, tapping Crystine's mother and father in the shoulders.

"We're having an important discussion at the movement, Mr. Tan–"

"Great! Thank you! It'll only be a moment!" The teacher groaned as Mr. Tan walked away with Crystine's parents and spoke with them quietly. They nodded as Mr. Tan spoke, eventually breaking into grins once he finished and walked back over with him in tow.

"So, we've heard about today."

"Ah, so you know!"

"Yes, we're aware that our daughter needed assistance with the routine and you didn't give it to her."

"Yes– wait, what?"

"Not only that, but when she was mocked by her peers, you did nothing."

"B-but…"

"And to top it off, you sent her to the corner for the remainder of the class after reprimanding her for absolutely nothing."

"Y-You don't understand–"

"Oh, we understand quite well. My, what complaints we can make with your superiors."

"Let's not be hasty! There's no need for that!"

"Oh isn't there? There was an eyewitness to the entire thing." Oblio held Crystine's hand, smiling at her then smirking up at the teacher as she stared down at him in shock.

"Shall we finish our discussion?" The teacher nodded meekly as Crystine skipped beside Oblio as they sat on the bench with Mr. Tan, the three of them smiling as Crystine's mother began giving the teacher a piece of her mind.

"Thank you, Mr. Tan!" Crystine said, smiling up at Oblio's dad, whom grinned back.

"It isn't me you should be thanking. It was Oblio who told me everything." Mr. Tan stated, ruffling Oblio's hair.

"You're the best!" She said, hugging Oblio the second time that day. The two kids laughed together and chatted until Crystine's parents decided it was time to leave.

"Vamanos, mi flor." Her mother said, taking Crystine's hand and leading her away from Oblio.

"Bye O!" Crystine said, waving to her friend as he waved back.

"Bye Crissy!" They laughed, parting ways until their next dance lesson.

_**Why**_ _**are Crystine's parents my favorite temporary characters? Oh yeah, because they know how to defend their kid so awesomely! Kid Oblio is such a sweetheart, too! (*cough* I ship it *cough* what?) Best friendship ever! :D Also, BreakDown are making their mark in DCC! How's this gonna affect them in the long run? Until next time!**_


	5. Nightlife

Chapter 5

"Did you really throw your shoe at her?"

"Yep! I couldn't let someone bully Oblio like that. One thing led to another and my parents were called in." Crystine had told more stories about her and Oblio as kids in the same ballet class as she and her brothers walked home with Flash4wrd.

"Man, you were a bratty child! No offense." Taye laughed.

"None taken. I agree entirely, actually."

"Were Double Trouble that way, too?"

"Bratty, no. Rambunctious and mischievous, yes."

"Must've been tough on your parents, raising three wild kids."

"Excuse you, but I was the good child."

"Eventually."

"Yeah, eventually, but still!" The three girls laughed together as Jaz and Jam walked ahead. Crystine smiled as the house came in sight and stretched her arms above her head.

"I can't wait to just relax and enjoy the view from my room!"

"It'll only be relaxing if Glitch and Double Trouble decide to go to bed early." Taye joked.

"Who knows, they could."

"There's no telling when there's three of them." Once they all stoodon the front porch, Lil'T reached for the doorknob as Crystine hurriedly stopped her.

"Don't! We don't know what Glitch could be planning…"

"It's fine. He doesn't have backup, so it's probably not that bad." They pushed the door open, Crystine hiding behind Taye as she waited for something to happen.

"Crystine, it's safe!" Jam said, leading his sister inside.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you lying?"

"No."

"You hesitated on that answer!"

"CD, it's fine." Crystine opened her eyes and saw the house in perfect condition. A gold portion of the household were waiting in the living room patiently, though moving around as they seemed to prepare to go out.

"There you are! We were beginning to think you'd never show!" Emilia said, walking over to them with a big grin. She was dressed in a song black dress that was just above her knees with leggings and purple flats.

"What's got you all dressed up?" Crystine asked, eyeing everyone's attire.

"We're going to the club at the Glitterati's skyscraper. You coming?" Dare explained, tugging on a pair of vibrant green boots.

"I don't know. Who'll watch Glitch, Jaz, Lil'T, and Jam?"

"Already taken care of. Oblio volunteered. Not much of a partier."

"Will he be fine?"

"Calm down, he'll do A-OK. I can guarantee you that!"

"So, are ya coming with us?" Taye asked.

"Well, it would be interesting to meet Glitterati. I guess I will."

"Great!"

"The thing is, there's nothing I can really wear that isn't one of my usual shirts and jeans."

"I've got you covered!" Aubrey said, grabbing Crystine's arm and leading her upstairs.

"I can't just borrow something of yours! After all, I'm still kinda new here and–"

"Nonsense. Besides, you need a break from a tank top and skinny jeans." Aubrey swung open a door and stepped into what looked like the biggest room in the house, with a huge, plush bed, oak wardrobe, and vanity, right along with an entire wall made of windows.

"Here! Take this one!" Aubrey shoved a dress into Crystine's hands and pushed her out of the room and into her own.

"I'll stay out here until your changed! I need to see if it's better than I envisioned it!" Crystine sighed and laid the dress on her bed, looking it over. The top was a deep blue with one strap and the skirt was solid black, the entire article of clothing looking somewhat snug. Crystine sighed, knowing Aubrey would wait outside her door all night if she didn't at least try it on. She quickly changed out of her regular clothes and into the dress, taking a look at herself in the full length mirror near her closet. '_Looks decent_.' She thought, turning around to finish judging the attire. Slipping on a pair of sandals, Crystine exited her room timidly to hear Aubrey's hum of approval.

"I knew it'd look this good. C'mon, we gotta get going!" Aubrey grabbed Crystine's hand and dragged her (again) towards the front door. The rest of their group was waiting in the driveway beside a sleek limo.

"Are we riding in that?" Crystine asked, her jaw hitting the pavement.

"Of course." Aubrey answered, as if it were obvious, as she walked towards the shiny vehicle. Crystine shuffled behind her, mouth agape in shock. '_We're really going in THAT?! Awesome!_' She entered the car, taking a seat beside the window and Dare. MacCoy, Mo, Bodie, and Taye sat in front of her, Dare, Taye, Emilia, and Aubrey as the vehicle took off down the road. Crystine bounced in her seat childishly as she smiled and looked out the window.

"First time in a limo, huh?" Dare asked.

"Yep. It's so cool!"

"It's just a car, Chris." Emilia chuckled.

"It's a cool car that I've never ridden in before!"

"You're such a kid, in the best way possible."

"I can agree on that." Crystine chatted with everyone in the car as they drove, watching as the city lights lit up the vehicle's interior every so often. The car eventually pulled to a stop in front of a large skyscraper where people entered and exited or just hung around outside.

"Welcome to Glitterati HQ." Bodie said, exiting the car after MacCoy and Dare, stopping to help Crystine out as well.

"It's…huge…and shiny." Crystine murmured, her jaw hitting the ground for the second time that day.

"You haven't even seen the inside."

"Are you saying there's more?"

"You can bet on it." Crystine walked at the back of the group as they entered the front doors, Aubrey shoving past people dramatically. It didn't affect them, oh no. They let her go on with looks of admiration as others turned heads to look at her and the other crews. Crystine became very self-conscious and scurrying a bit closer to the others, blushing at a few whistles she heard.

"Just ignore them." Emilia said gently, offering her friend a soft smile.

"I-I'll try." Crystine stammered as they entered a large elevator that was able to hold them perfectly. Somewhat anyway, cramming her close to Bodie as the elevator ascended. Crystine looked away, a blush still fresh on her cheeks, and gazed out the windowed elevator. She could overlook half of DCC with the elevator as they went higher and higher and she pressed her hands against the cool glass. The elevator slowed to a stop on one of the top most floors, doors gradually opening to a lounge and hallway where people relaxed, calm away from the main attraction. They exited and walked to the door, opening it with a flourish and stepping inside the giant room. It had high ceilings and extended for another two floors, equalling three total. The room was bathed in purple and white lights as music blared from the speakers and people danced along to the beat.

"Wow…"

"That's exactly what B said when he first came here." Emilia laughed lightly.

"That's understandable. This place is bigger than our house."

"And it's just three floors."

"Isn't that a bit much?"

"Not for the Glitterati twins." Crystine nodded and quietly walked behind Emilia, deciding it best to stick close to her.

"Hey, where's Angel?" Crystine asked out of curiosity.

"He arrived a bit before us. If we look, he's bound to be on the dance floor." Emilia guessed as the song changed. A crowd of people, they noticed, were crowded around someone and the two of them went towards it. As Scream by Usher blared through the speakers, the girls managed to get to the center of he crowd, Crystine surprised at who was dancing in the center. He wore a brown jacket over a shirt with only the two bottom buttons done, white pants, and a brown fedora that hid his eyes. The outfit itself was enough to make Crystine blush, but his dancing was what really did it. The smooth, suave movements as girls watched with wide eyes and red cheeks. Angel noticed her and Emilia in the crowd and winked, Emilia rolling her eye as Crystine blushed more (if that's even possible) and looked down at the floor. She glanced up shyly and noticed Angel doing the same from time to time as he danced, the crowd cheering him on. Unfortunately, the song cam to an end, but the crowd applauded Angel as he made his way towards Emilia and Crystine.

"Hola, chicas. How are you doing?" Angel asked.

"Good. I see your fangirls had fun." Emilia snickered, gesturing to a small group of girls crowding around one of their friends, who'd fainted.

"It seems so." Angel chuckled, looking down at Crystine as she still avoided eye contact with the attractive Latino.

"Buenos noches, señorita. Good evening. Did you enjoy the show as well?" Angel asked with a smile.

"W-Well…I, um…you w-were great." Crystine stammered, grinning nervously.

"Gracias, chica. Yo te agradezco."

"Y-You're welcome." Angel chuckled, holding Crystine's chin to make her face him.

"Tu eres linda, señorita."

"T-Thanks…"

"Alright, Angel, she's had enough." Emilia said, grabbing her friend's arm to steady her.

"Very well. Hasta Luego, chicas!" Angel said, smiling at them before walking away.

"Need to sit down?"

"I'm fine." Crystine's legs shook and Emilia put a hand on her shoulder, shaking her head with a playful grin.

"We're gonna sit down."

"Emilia, I'm fine."

"Hey, look! A table!" Crystine sighed, knowing this was a losing battle, and let herself be dragged to the table by Emilia. Bodie and MacCoy were already seated there, chatting idly until they saw Emilia and Crystine, smiling and waving them over.

"Sup! What's up with you, Chris?" MacCoy asked, stifling a laugh when she collapsed in a seat beside Bodie, Emilia sitting in front of her next to MacCoy.

"First, please don't call me Chris. Second, nothing is up with me. I'm fine."

"Angel." Emilia stated and MacCoy nodded as if that explained everything.

"It was not!"

"Try standing up."

"But you told me to sit down!"

"Point proven." Crystine pouted, laying her head in the table with a sigh.

"You're still blushing, too!" She hid her face in her arms as Emilia and MacCoy laughed jokingly. Bodie ruffled Crystine's hair slightly with a friendly smile and she looked up at him.

"It's fine. Most girls tend to act that way around Angel. He IS quite flirty."

"You're telling me…"

"You'll get use to it, I promise. It'll take a while, but it'll happen…eventually."

"I hope so…that was embarrassing."

"How so?"

"I looked like a tomato in a dress. Stupid blush…" Crystine murmured the last part and Bodie laughed.

"Now, I wouldn't call it stupid. It's actually cute!" Bodie said good-naturedly, earning another blush.

"Shut up…"

"It's true! Isn't it, guys?"

"You're like a tomato!" MacCoy commented, grinning.

"It's fine, Crystine. Trust me." Emila reassured when Crystine sunk down into her seat.

"Okay! Change of subject! You said this is the Glitterati's place, right?"

"Yep."

"Can I meet them?"

"Uh…do you really want to? I mean, they can be intimidating and…and…?" Bodie said, grinning nervously.

"I want to meet them. They're supposed to be fantastic dancers, like the rest of you. It'd be nice to meet them."

"Yeah, but do you really want to? Really? If you're below them, they won't pay ya any mind." MacCoy warned.

"Then I'm gonna prove myself." Crystine said confidently, standing up.

"Crystine! This is a bad idea!" Did she listen? Nope. Their words fell on deaf ears as she walked to the dance floor, taking a deep breath as the next song began. The first few lyrics from Bad Romance blared through the speakers and Crystine smirked as she stepped onto the dance floor. Without speaking, she broke into a rhythm and began to dance. Sure, it was never her best song, but she could get a good amount of the moves down as the song progressed. A circle had drawn around her as she danced, blissfully unaware of how large the audience was as she moved to the beat. Her friends stared with wide eyes and kept looking up at the second and third floors of the club and she saw Dare point dramatically to someone rushing upstairs. Crystine decided to ignore it as she continued, nearly ignoring her occasional missteps as the song reached its end. She did the final pose, panting heavily, as the circle of people clapped. They were impressed, but what about the Glitterati?

"Alright, that's enough for now, mates. See ya!" Dare said, smiling nervously as she grabbed Crystine's shoulders and steered her back towards their table.

"That was a Glitterati song! Do ya realize what ya did, mate?"

"I got their attention?"

"No! Well, I'm not sure, but you wouldn't want to."

"Why?"

"Listen, the Glitterati are bad news. I know Bodie and MacCoy sugarcoated it, but they know it too. Do you understand what I'm getting at?" Dare warned as she sat Crystine down. Crystine sighed, but nodded all the same.

"Good. Now, can I just say that you did pretty well on that song? I mean, you're no Glitterati, but…" Crystine smiled and laughed along with Dare as they continued joking around. Crystine couldn't help but glance away for a moment, but when she did, she noticed two figure on the second floor, looking down at her for a few moments before turning and waltzing away. Crystine smirked, knowing she'd gotten their attention. '_Who are you, Glitterati?'_

_**Okay, quick note! If anyone needs a visual for the dances, you can literally look up dance central and find it. (it has to be on hard difficulty though.) Thought I'd help out! :) And Crystine wants to meet *gasp* the Glitterati! Sweetheart, I don't think you're that skilled yet! Until next time!**_


	6. Bodie, Angel, and Oblio

Chapter 6

Crystine plopped back down at a table an hour or so later, tired from dancing. While she wasn't able to meet the Glitterati (yet), she was able to see the skills and talent of her friends. To sum it up, they were fantastic. Crystine could only dream of being like them, even if she'd matched equally to two crews and Oblio. Taking out her phone, Crystine checked for any feed from Oblio about her brothers. 'As far as I know, they destroyed the house.' She thought worriedly. _'I mean, Oblio's watching them and Lil'T is mature enough to help, but they've got Glitch…' _

"Checking again?" Taye asked, raising an eyebrow as she smiled at Crystine.

"Yep…I shouldn't have left Oblio with them. I should've stayed home." Crystine sighed, putting her phone away.

"Oblio can handle them. He's your best friend, right? I can safely assume he knows how to handle Triple Trouble."

"He does, but you can't blame me for worrying. Those two are always in trouble, someway somehow."

"CD, calm down, 'kay? He can handle it."

"Okay." Taye saw how her words didn't cease Crystine's worry and changed the subject.

"Hey, how come Oblio calls ya CD? I mean, if I'm gonna use the name, I may as well know why." "Well, my last name is Durante and my forest are being Crystine, Oblio started calling me CD because of my initials."

"Interesting. So…I heard you tried to get the Glitterati's attention. Why?"

"I wanted to meet them."

"Understandable. They're a pretty skilled duo, I've gotta say."

"Have you seen their dancing?"

"Couple of times, yeah. Acquaintances of us, actually, after winning once against them."

"They're that good?!"

"You can bet on it. Did you get their attention?"

"I think so. I saw two people on the second floor after I finished dancing."

"Could be them. They only stay on the third and second floors of the club, so it's likely."

"Hey!" Taye and Crystine turned their attention to Dare as she ran up.

"MacCoy and the boys challenged us to a dance off! We need all the help we can get!" Dare explained, adjusting her heart shaped sunglasses.

"I'm in! I need to show Mo who's boss!" Taye said, standing up confidently.

"Sounds fun." Crystine stated, smiling as she followed the girls. They found Bodie, Mo, and MacCoy waiting expectantly and they smirked when the girls ran up.

"Ready for this?" MacCoy asked, stretching his legs.

"The question is, are you?" Emilia countered. Like a G6 began playing and the two groups took their places facing each other as the song blared. MacCoy and Dare led their groups, Crystine taking a place at the back of the group. Dare led them them against MacCoy, Taye paired with Mo, and Crystine with Bodie. He smiled good-naturedly, but it was clear he wanted to win. Crystine, loving a challenge, danced as best as she could as Bodie put the same amount of effort forth. Crystine quietly sang the lyrics of the song under her breath, enough for her to hear them but still soft enough that no one else did. Something about knowing the lyrics aided Crystine when she danced, even if she missed a move entirely during her freestyle routine. Bodie obviously noticed, but stifled a laugh and danced on, earning a bit of respect from Crystine. The two groups, boys and girls, danced for as long as the song allowed, seeming equally matched as they moved rhythmically. Their song soon ended as another began to play and the two teams laughed together, congratulating the other on the performance.

"You guys did great!" Crystine complimented, shaking Bodie's hand good-naturedly.

"I should say the same to you. We need to do this more often." Bodie said honestly, smiling down at Crystine.

"That would be fun."

"What do you say then? We can have another battle, if you're up for it."

"Right now?"

"Yep."

"You're so on." Crystine laughed, watching her friends spread out to sit down or continue dancing on their own as she stood confidently before Bodie.

"_You know I know how…_" She began singing Club Can't Handle Me under her breath as she started to move, watching Bodie intently as he broke into a rhythm. She smiled as she performed her own moves, arms and legs moving in sync to the beat as she danced with her friend. He chuckled lightly and grinned back, stepping up his game as Crystine did the same. The rest of the dancers around them vanished as they danced, not really competing but more so enjoying dancing for the fun of it. They laughed, dancing phenomenally as the music played and lights lit up the floor around them.

"Ready to give up yet?" Crystine joked as the song neared its end.

"Never." Bodie replied, posing confidently as he and Crystine stood face to face, grinning.

"You did good with that song."

"Thanks. Same to you."

"Best two out of three?"

"I'm in."

***as the evening progresses…* **

The night seemed to go on forever as they had fun dancing and chatting. The Glitterati didn't show, much to Crystine's disappointment, but at least she got to see more of the other's skill. Well, all good things must eventually come to an end and their night did just that. Once out of the elevator, they all walked to the car and hopped in before driving off for home. Cystine stared out the window as some of the others did the same or took a small nap until they reached the house. Crystine was the one to open the doors and help everyone out, most either very tired or a bit tipsy. Crystine laughed at MacCoy as he clumsily climbed up the porch steps with Mo and Dare's help. Hurrying to the front door, Crystine swung it open and closed her eyes, preparing for whatever her eyes would see. She was shocked to see Oblio on the couch, reading a book silently as her brothers slept soundly on either side of him, right along with Lil'T.

"I see you handled them well." Emilia commented, smirking down at the younger dancers.

"How did you do it?" Crystine asked, amazed as she walked around the couch and faced Oblio.

"Easy. They played a few video games and got tired. They also fell asleep when I started reading my book aloud." Oblio replied, smiling slightly.

"Good job, Oblio. Thanks for watching them, too."

"It was no trouble."

"Never thought someone would say that after watching MY siblings."

"I've known them as long as I've known you, so I know how to deal with them."

"Fair point."

"We should probably bring them upstairs."

"Probably." Oblio lifted Jaz in his arms as Crystine did the same with Jam and walked upstairs towards Glitch's room. Oblio kicked open the door and set Jaz on his bed as Crystine followed his lead, doing so as quietly as she could as to not disturb any of them.

"Night boys." She whispered softly, running a hand through her brother's hair as Oblio led her from the room and shut the door behind them.

"Thanks again for this, Oblio. You know you didn't have to do this, since I would've in a heartbeat."

"Chris, it's fine. I volunteered so you could have some fun. You needed a break anyway."

"Thanks."

"You're quite welcome." Crystine soon yawned and sat down outside the room, leaning against the wall as Oblio looked down at her curiously.

"Tired?"

"Mhm. Too much dancing." She yawned again, stretching her arms high above her head as she closed her eyes. Crystine yelped when she felt herself being lifted into air, surprised silver orbs gazing at Oblio as he held her bridal style.

"Put me down, p-please?"

"You're much too tired."

"I can still walk, Oblio."

"What was that? I can't quite hear you."

"Don't start that now…" Oblio chuckled as he carried Crystine to her room and set her down outside the door gently.

"Get changed and get some rest."

"Fine, 'mother'." Crystine joked as she entered her room, locking the door behind her before hurriedly changing into a large t-shirt and comfortable shorts and lazily throwing her dress to the side. '_I'll deal with it tomorrow._' She decided, feeling much too tired to do anything as she collapsed on the bed with a sigh. Someone knocked on the door, causing Crystine to groan as she stood up to answer it.

"What is it, O–" She began, expecting it to be Oblio again. She was definitely surprised to see Angel standing there with his hair tousled and wearing only pajama pants.

"H-Hi, Angel. What b-brings you h-here?" Crystine stammered, smiling nervously as Angel chuckled.

"I came to tell you that I was impressed with your dancing today." He said, his smooth Spanish accent making Crystine melt. _'No! Crystine, focus!_'

"Thanks…you were amazing too! ¡Muy spectacular!"

"Thank you. I was hopping I could see more of your dancing, possibly tomorrow? Aubrey wanted to see if you were as good as you were, but against her in a sort of battle/test."

"Sounds fun!"

"Muy bien. I'll see you then."

"'Kay." "Until then. Buenas noches, hermosa~" Crystine could barely sleep that night, tossing and turning as she thought of her upcoming battle with Lu$h.

_**I apologize for the sloppy chapter! ¡Lo siento! Still, Merry Christmas everyone! :D**_


End file.
